


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Carpet Sex, Fireplaces, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Marshmallows, Skiing, mochas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Luke hates being cold.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

“It’s cold”  
“wear a coat then.”  
Luke made a face, pulling the blanket he had taken possession of closer to himself, essentially burying himself in it. “no.” Gerard rolled his eyes, sitting down beside his partner and putting an arm around Luke, giving him a look of mock pity. Luke tilted his head slightly to him; his face was only partially visible, concealed by blanket. It would be cute if Gerard wasn’t trying to get him to leave. Luke let out a pathetic cough, slightly muffled by the fabric surrounding his mouth “I’m sick, can’t go.” Gerard made a face that made it abundantly clear he wasn’t buying it. “My heart bleeds for you. Get up.” Luke gave a huff and dropped his head onto Gerard's shoulder. “Why can’t we stay in? I’ll let you eat marshmallow fluff off me.” Gerard let himself contemplate the decision for a moment, before shaking his head “No, you’re not getting out of this.” Luke gave a deep sigh “fine. But you owe me now, and if I break my leg I'm gonna sue you.” Gerard raised a brow as he stood himself up “You know we share a bank account, right?” 

 

Gerard smiled at Luke; he was wrapped in plenty of layers, and was trying to put his boots on; Gerard thought this was hilarious. He knelt himself down in front of Luke, and decided to help him out “I know I said I’d sue you if I broke something but now this feels less funny, and more like an actual possibility.” Gerard chuckled as he clipped the boot onto lukes foot “You’ll be alright, we’ll start on the smaller slopes until you get used to it, and on the off chance you do get hurt, I'll be right beside you.” Luke nodded at him, giving a slightly more confident smile “I know. The things I do for you.” Gerard stood himself back up, holding a hand out to help his partner up “We’re skiing, you’re not giving me an organ.” Luke took his hand, pulling himself up and speaking as he straight his jacket out once more “Not with that attitude.” 

 

Gerard enjoyed his day; he spent it watching Luke fall on his ass numerous amounts of times as he attempted to master the basics of skiing. He did not. Gerard himself hadn’t done as much skiing as he had hoped to; but then watching Luke try and fail to stay upright on the tiniest slope imaginable was all he needed. Gerard wondered if he himself had ever been that bad; he had told Luke to get some practise in on the fake slopes available at those adventure centres- Luke had assured him he would, but it was very clear that he hadn’t and was now suffering the consequences. Luke was currently sat on the snow; his face unreadable as a result of the helmet on his face- although Gerard had a feeling he was angry, if the force at which he threw his poles to the side were any indicator. Gerard slid himself over to him, holding his hand out and pushing up his goggles “You alright?” Luke threw his helmet off, and scowled at Gerard. “No. I am cold, and sore, and I don’t understand why anyone would do this to themselves.” Gerard laughed at him. He knew he shouldn’t, but it was genuinely hilarious to see his partner so grumpy. “Because when you’re actually good at it, it’s invigorating.” Luke continued to scowl and him; Gerard kept his hand extended. “Come on, Marshmallow.” He chuckled at his partners pout, and crouched down to him. “We don’t have to ski anymore, come on we’ll get something to eat. You’ll feel better when you’re sat in front of a fire with a coffee.” Luke continued to pout, but he held his hand out, and Gerard stood himself back upright, pulling Luke up from the snow. “Mocha, and you’re carrying those fucking sticks.” Gerard cocked his brow “They’re ski poles, and I didn’t doubt that for a second.” 

 

Luke was in a better mood once he had his drink, but was still evidently rather grumpy. “You must really hate skiing.” Gerard commented, legs crossed as he sipped from his mug. The server had put marshmallows and sprinkles in it, and honestly Gerard was a little in love with her. “It’s not fun.” Luke was tired. His entire body ached, and he was very confident he would have bruises tomorrow, he had no idea what it was that made Gerard enjoy this. “You’re worrying about falling too much…If you really don’t like it, then I'm not going to force you to do it. I mean, not that I could anyway, I just really wish you got the same thrill from it.” Luke shook his head loosely, looking at his partner; who was smiling fondly into the melting marshmallows of his drink. He was an overgrown child, and Luke adored him. “I know, I just don’t. I tried I would just rather have sex in front of a fireplace and go ice skating.” Gerard slid his arm around Luke, letting him rest in the crook of his shoulder. “I can do that. I’m still going to ski though; you’ll just have to entertain yourself while I do.” Luke just let out a sigh; the contact putting him in a better mood. “I’ll find something.” He muttered, enjoying the feeling of the hand running up and down his arm, and the smell of Gerard's overly sweetened drink. 

 

The two walked to their room after a while; Gerard, as usual had found a lovely place to stay. Their room was in a ski lodge, and it had all of the stereotypical accessories Luke had expected. Fireplace, comfy bed, folksy blankets, and an absolutely wonderful view of the mountains. The room was naturally warm; a result of the stocked fire- and the deep wood of the walls and floor. It was very cosy. Luke let himself flop onto the sofa in front of the fireplace; looking up at Gerard. “it’s a shame you don’t like wine, because this could have been a super cliché and romantic moment.” Gerard chuckled at his partner; appearing in front of him with a glass “Will you settle for whiskey?” Luke looked up at him, sitting himself up and taking the glass “Well I suppose” Gerard smirked at him, sitting down beside him and putting an arm around him; enjoying the warmth of the fire, and simplicity of the moment; it was just the two of them, and Gerard liked it like this. He liked being able to just hold Luke- he had no patients to worry about, no paperwork to do. All he had to worry about was whether or not he’d poured himself a large enough glass of whiskey. “I love you” Luke hummed, nuzzling into his partners chest and looking down at the deep amber in his glass. “Are you talking to me or the whiskey?” Gerard asked, brow raised at his partner. “Yes” Gerard laughed at Luke's answer, and turned his head to him “After all I do for you, I can’t even beat a drink.” Luke looked up at him, and gave him a soft smile “Well, do you love me or marshmallows more?” Gerard looked triumphant then “Ah! Trick question. Your name is marshmallow, so technically it’s a non starter.” Luke rolled his eyes at him, resting his forehead on Gerard's and speaking quietly to compensate for their proximity; the lowness sent a pool of heat to Gerard's stomach. “Which ones sweeter.” Gerard just hummed; dropping his lips against Luke's in leu of a response. Luke smiled lightly into the kiss; it was soft, and Gerard tasted like whiskey and chocolate. It seemed appropriate. 

 

Gerard leant himself against his partner, until Luke lay himself down on the sofa- and Gerard let the glass in his hand ghost against the floor, releasing it when he heard it hit wood and moved his hand to Luke's hair. Luke giggled into the kiss; doing the same with his own glass and threading his fingers through Gerard's hair- playing with his always soft curls and enjoying the feeling of his weight on top of him; grounding, encompassing and incredibly attractive. The two let the kiss deepen naturally; and Gerard slid his hand up lukes shirt- feeling the toned and…lickably smooth skin. “as much as I would love to do this on a sofa…” Gerard mumbled, moving himself down to kiss as Luke's neck and jaw “I feel like I'm going to fall off.” Luke tilted his head with a hum, continuing to toy with Gerard's hair. “Beds only a metre away.” Luke provided in answer, and Gerard nodded into his neck “One minute” he muttered; voice muffled by Luke's neck- he let his tee rest in the flesh of it, running his tongue over the flesh and sucking at Luke's neck. Luke let out a throaty hum; savouring the moment and playing with Gerards hair as he let his partner mark him. Gerard moved his head back; licking at Luke's neck before moving back to his lips and kissing him once again. Luke continued to let out the occasional giggle- Gerard loved the noise almost as much as he loved his moans. Gerard broke the kiss to sit himself up, reluctantly taking his hand from Luke's shirt. “I way enjoying that” Luke looked up at his partner; pupils half blown- the mark that would remain on his neck for a few days already settling. “So was I, but if you want to ice skate tomorrow, I'm pretty sure I should get lube.” Luke gave a dramatic sigh “be quick then, I like having you ontop of me.” Gerard hummed agreeably “I do too.” He resist the urge to lie back down, and stood up to get the bottle from the bedside table. 

 

When Gerard turned himself back around he couldn’t help but laugh. Luke was sat on the rug in front of the fireplace, glass in one hand- and missing his shirt. “what are you doing?” he quiried, letting his laugh fade into a chuckle. “I'm being seductive. You know how in movies people make out on carpets infront of a fireplace, and the camera pans away and you know they're fucking” Luke sipped from his glass, before putting it back down on the floor and beckoning Gerard with a finger. Gerard took a moment to register what was happening “Oh, alright so we’re fucking on the floor then. That’s happening.” He took a few steps to Luke, and dropped onto his knees- straddling his partner and letting himself drop back onto Luke- connecting their lips. Luke hummed happily at the contact- putting his hand right back in the greying hair of his partner. Where it belonged. Gerard ran his hand up lukes chest; unrestricted by clothing. They let their legs tangle together; Gerard rolled his hips against his partner- friction providing relief for both of them as the younger of the two tilted his head; kiss deepening for a moment. Gerard sat himself up; pulling his shirt off and throwing it away from them before leaning back down- enjoying the extra contact and shared heat as he returned to the kiss. It was just as deep as before, and while it still held the hunger and anticipation of sex, it was different. Slower. Gerard lifted himself up; breaking the kiss again to sit back, undoing his bottoms as he spoke “I want you so much, Luke. So much” Luke smiled up at him- an incredibly cheeky smile; his lip caught between his teeth as he looked at his partner with lust and hunger. Gerard let his trousers drop, and shuffled himself down to pull Luke's off; Luke arched himself to help him out and Gerard leaned himself back down, kicking his own trousers completely off as he kissed at the nape of his partners neck. Luke hummed at him, running his hand along Gerard's neck and enjoying the soft kisses along his own. The carpet beneath him was soft; it was one of those fur textured ones, and it felt like he was lying on a stuffed animal. The lack of clothing made the experience all the more pleasurable, and he let out a happy groan at the feeling of Gerard rutting against him. Gerard continued to kiss at his neck, rolling his hips slowly but rhythmically against his partner and savouring the friction. He was already warm; he could feel the heat radiating from the fire, and from the body below him and it filled his stomach with the sinfully moreish feeling of attraction. A deep lust for his partner. Luke moved his hand back to Gerard hair, and gave him a little push; Gerard took the hint, and started shifting himself down; kissing his way down is partners torso. Luke hummed happily at the contact- keeping his hand in Gerard's hair and unsubtly pushing him lower. Gerard tilted his eyes up at him as he kissed his way down, dragging his tongue along Luke's hip which elicited a giggle from his ticklish partner. Gerard quirked his brow, and continued to lick at the spot as his partner started to laugh. Gerard slid a hand to lukes hip- ghosting his fingers along the skin and moving his head back “You’re very ticklish today” he commented and Luke looked down at him; letting out a stray giggle in response. Gerard abandoned his romance, and instead decided to tickle is partner. Luke immediently started laughing, wiggling around on the carpet as his body tried to move from Gerard's hands. “Stop it!” Luke protested, still laughing as he put minimal effort into pushing Gerard off him. Gerard did not stop; instead, he shifted himself so he was straddling Luke, and moved his hands up to tickle at his ribs. Luke was all out laughing by this point; it came from his stomach- an unfiltered and uncontrolled laugh. “I can’t understand a word through your laughing, sorry.” Gerard smiled at Luke as he spoke; it was strange having him writhing beneath him without hearing moaning. “I said stop!” Luke continued to laugh- words contrasting with the look on his face and Gerard looked up in faux recognition “oh! Stop, why didn’t you say?” Gerard halted his hand movements, and moved them to either side of Luke's head, dipping himself down and giving him a kiss; Luke giggled into it, laughter naturally fading as he moved his hand to rest it on Gerard's neck. Gerard let himself half slouch against his partner; the kiss was lazy and light- Luke was still letting out the occasional giggle which, while adorable, wasn’t the most sexual thing. Luke was enjoying the kiss- but moved a hand to Gerard's length; running his hand up and down in an attempt to tease Gerard into action. Gerard groaned and moved a hand to lukes hair- threading his fingers through it and tilting his head; breaking the kiss to rag his tongue along lukes neck. He was reluctant to give up the rather enjoyable feeling of lukes hand, and so instead he reached his hand out and pawed at the rug until he found the lube. He flicked the cap off, moving his hands just above lukes head so he could tilt his eyes to them; and coated two of his fingers with the lubricant. Gerard moved his hand back down then, using his free arm to balance himself without putting all his weight on his partner, and pressing two of his fingers into him. Luke raised one of his legs, wrapping it around Gerard's and letting out a groan on his exhale; enjoying the feeling of very well practised fingers as they curled to tease his prostate. Gerard smirked into the crook of Luke's neck as he continued to stretch him; letting his tongue run along the hickey on his partners neck. Gerard would admit he was a tad possessive, but he loved the look people gave him when they saw lukes hand in his, and the very obvious bitemark on his neck. Maybe he was too old for it to some people, but he’d be damned if anyone was going to stop him. Luke was panting by this point, and Gerard could feel his heavy breaths in the way his neck shifted slightly; muscle twitching with each ragged inhale. “I wouldn’t mind a few moans” Gerard muttered against Luke's ear; kissing just behind his ear lobe as he toyed with his hair- arm bent so he could still lean on it as he played with the blonde mop. “Better try something bigger than a finger then.” Luke countered- tilting his eyes just enough to look at his partner. Gerard lifted his head up and rested his forehead against Luke's, removing his fingers from him partner and slanting his head to ghost his lips against Luke's “Your wish is my command.” He mumbled; reconnecting their lips as he let his free hand search for the lubricant- still open. He squeezed it into his other palm- momentarily moving his hand from his hair. He then moved the lube clad hand to his own length, running it up and down as he replaced the hand that was once in his hair with the other- now on the opposite side. Their lips stayed connected in the moment, and Luke moved his leg up and down Gerard's- clearly not content with being still. Gerard lined himself up with his partner- pressing inside him and enjoying the taste of Luke's moaning on his lips. He moved his head back to Luke's neck; freeing his mouth so he could listen to his noises of pleasure as he began to pick up a rhythm. Luke hummed, pressing his head back and rolling his hips in rhythm with Gerard; who was speeding himself gradually to a reasonable pace. This was not slow sex- but Luke was seldom in the mood for something overtly rough and Gerard had no desire to hurt him anyway. Luke's noises picked up as Gerard let himself rub against his prostate- he let out a panty groan as he let his mouth hang open; hand moving to grip at Gerard's hair to keep him close. He was (perhaps unconsciously) pressing Gerard's head against his neck, and Gerard continued to lick at it; humming as he did so and relishing the feeling of being inside his partner. “FUCK! Yes, yes, right there” Luke moaned as he pulled Gerard's leg closer to him- and Gerard responded by moving his hand to run it along his partners length- voice breathy and low “I love that fucking sound” he continuing to jerk his partner off as he moved; running his thumb over his tip with every other movement, and relishing the way his hips bucked into his hand. It was not long before Luke cake undone; pulling at Gerard's hair as he did so, and pressing his lips against his partners. Gerard could feel the vibrations of his moaning in his mouth, and the way his muscles tightened as he spilt on his chest and it was enough to tip him over the edge. Gerard pulled himself from his partner and moved himself down; licking at his chest as he moved and enjoying the so very familiar, and somewhat salty taste. Luke's chest was moving rapidly as Gerard moved down him; taking a moment to catch his breath. Gerard lifted himself back up, giving Luke a long, but light kiss before resting himself beside him, and putting an arm around him. “Was that…romantic enough?” He asked, pulling Luke onto his chest despite being far too warm. “No.” Luke stated, looking up at Gerard with the same cheeky grin as before “Guess you’ll have to try again.”


End file.
